


A night of passion

by BlueRoseCat



Series: Fate Changes everything [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pregnant Sex, Scenting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseCat/pseuds/BlueRoseCat
Summary: Meet up with Victor and Yuri's in their steamy night.





	A night of passion

**Author's Note:**

> The naughty part in 19th chapter in full glory.  
> I know i promised this ages ago, here it finally is!

A few hours after dinner, Yuri and Victor head to the hot springs. The omega had spent hours trying to talk the alpha into a bath. Victor finally gave in, but only for a short period of time.

The omega slowly spreads his legs down into the water, his alpha wrapping his arms around the younger man’s body in a firm grip.  
Yuri relaxes and feels the warm water taking care of his body. The older man massages and whispers sweet words into his mate’s ears, eliciting an even redder blush on Yuri. The omega melts into Victor's arms and hands.

“Yuri, it was you who enticed me earlier” Victor rolls his tongue, making his voice purr. The water surrounds them, heat builds up and leads to Victor picking Yuri up. “Come, love, the night is still young and I want to hear you purr and writhe in pleasure.” The Omega follows him in a trance back to their room.

The alpha sits down and slowly entices his omega with scents. “Come sit down, I don't bite.. Much.” Victor uses his most seductive voice. Taking his husband’s hand, he slowly kisses him finger by finger, watching the Omegas breathing hitch, every sense being used. Victor slowly dries Yuri and kissing as he goes. “Lay down and close your eyes and only feel me. Use every sense, I promise i'll take good care of you” Victor watches Yuri getting comfortable, even getting up and helping. “Feeling good?”

The omega nods and smiles. “Kiss me Victor,” Yuri whines claiming more attention. “Ahh you’re doing really naughty things to me. You’re making it hard for me to be gentle.”

The younger man grins. “Perhaps i don’t want you to be too gentle” Yuri winks.  
Victor leans in to kiss Yuri, contemplating which position they should use. “Yuuuuri how do you want me?”

Yuri’s eye widens from the shivers up his spine from Victor’s breath. The younger man grins with delight. “Side I think, I’m too big for anything else. Hurry up Vitya, I need you badly” The omega feels an immense heat build stronger like wildfire, a burning lust for the alpha and only Victor can quench it. 

The alpha grins. “Maybe if you beg for it..” Victor says in a husky voice, while fingering and playing with Yuri’s hole.

“Please just fuck me, you have no idea how much I need it.” The desperation and want in the omega’s voice was clear.

“Your scent is driving me crazy solnyshko.” Victor fumbles with his hands helping Yuri to his side, with heightened senses. Their scents are tangible.

The omega whimpers. “This won’t work for me let’s try doggy style.”

The alpha gathers pillows and helps his husband to move around,carefully placing pillows underneath the omegas belly. It’s hazy and instincts are on a rampage. Victor’s voice hitches “Are you comfortable now?”

The omega nods “Please just fuck me..”

Victor slowly gets Yuri ready, slick dripping onto the younger man’s legs. The omega moans and spurs on the alpha. Victor slowly caresses Yuri's thighs and cock, eliciting groans and moans from the younger man. Yuri lays across their bed, belly down and back arched, precum dripping. Presenting himself, the younger man wants the cock deep.

“I love those sounds, let me hear more.” The older man pushes another finger inside the younger man’s dripping hole. “Your ass is lovely, just like your entire body.” The alpha works slowly and makes sure his partner is comfortable. Hearing moaning with purrs spurs him on, carefully caressing his omega, who squirms in pleasure. The older man lets his bathrobe fall, his cock standing proudly. His omega’s scent was enough to make him so hard, that it almost hurts. His needy adorable mate, beautiful and full with their baby. The entire situation made it more lustful. Victor heads over to Yuri and whispers in a husky voice, “You look so beautiful and so ready for me.” The older man kisses the younger man hungrily and heads back behind him,carefully putting on a condom. Slowly pushing in his cock, he elicited moans from the omega. “Mmm you’re so tight, it feels so good my love.” The scent of slick and sweat gets thicker.

Yuri moans “Fuck me deeper, don’t be so afraid i won’t break. Shove your cock deeper.”

The alpha pushes deeper but slowly. “Victor I want you deeper” The omega pouts. “Lay down, let me ride you.”

Yuri uses his needy pheromones to get what he needs. Victor is far too careful for the omega’s taste. After a brief consideration, the alpha does his omega wants.

“Lay down and let me do the work. Just feel me with every sense, I’ll make you see stars.”

The omega purrs and moans as he slowly slide down the alpha’s cock. “It’s in now deeper, help if you want or just watch me.” Oh how the alpha stares at his omega, slick slowly dripping down. Their breaths hitch as Yuri picks up the pace, Victor slowly touches his legs.

“Victor this feels so good, can you feel my heartbeat?” The alpha growls and the omega purrs while rocking on the older man’s cock. Sweat starts to appear and the alpha rubs his omegas body. Focusing on the sensitive nipples, the omega clenches around Victor’s cock. “You liked that, I felt the ripple.”

“Hush,” the omega says while putting his hand over his alpha’s. Yuri rides Victor, as deep as he can get his cock. “Vitya help me, I need you deeper and harder.” The alpha picks up his omega’s butt and pushes him down and up his cock. The scents envelope them further. Moans can be heard from both of the men, as they move together in unison. Heartbeats beating together, sweat dripping from Victor’s muscles and the smell of slick tingles the alpha’s every senses. “I’m getting close Victor!”

The alpha moans “I’m close too.” 

The moans and scents of fresh pine tree and apples fill the room. Victor takes a sniff and gets high on Yuri’s pheromones.

“You like my smell? I smell like you now, it’s enticing like you’re always there.” The alpha sniffs more and helps Yuri ride him, forgetting that his mate is pregnant riding out his orgasms. 

Yuri slumps over panting slightly and Victor helps him get off slowly lowering his omega onto the bed. Their panting starts to subside and Yuri languidly moves to lay on Victor's chest listening to his heart. “Thank you Vitya, I needed that.” Yuri smiles at Victor. “Anytime solnyshko.” The alpha reaches out to caress his omega, looking straight into his eyes. “How are you feeling? I feel like I could fly” 

The omega touches the alpha and answers. “I feel relaxed and satisfied, the baby seems calm too.” Victor reaches his hand towards Yuri’s swollen belly and nods. A long silence as the boys just lay and cuddle close. The loving embrace of Victor envelopes Yuri. 

After minutes of contemplating the alpha suggests a shower and a bath. The omega agrees as the heat outside is hardly helping.  
Victor and Yuri step into the shower. Taking the handle, the older man begins to clean his husband thoroughly. The omega sighs and a moan slips through his lips, as his alpha cleans him in a sensual way. “Mmm Victor I don’t think I can handle another round.”  
Victor was quick to reassure his omega, “Ah, I have no intention to push you further, solnyshko. You must be more sensitive than before.” 

The omega nods and closes his eyes letting the water drops trail down his body. The alpha massages him gently, urging him to sit down. He began to apply ccent oils that enhanced their normal scents. Yuri can smell the scent of fresh pine forest getting stronger and every part of his body getting looser. 

“Hey, love, don’t fall asleep, let’s go to the bath. I’ll show you something new I’ve picked up” 

The omega perks up, interested. Victor puts several bath bombs into the bathtub and watches the bubbles arise. The alpha heads in and stretches his hand towards Yuri. “I’ll catch you.” 

The omega nods and steps in. “Ahhh this is so good.” 

The older man chuckles. “I haven’t even started yet; you'll be purring like a little kitty when I’m done.” Vitya sits down behind Yuri gently massaging his back and kissing his neck.

Another moan slips from the omega’s mouth. The younger man's body starts to tingle with excitement. 

“Do you like it?” Victor whispers in Yuri’s ears and sparks shivers down the omega’s body. 

The omega’s voice hitches, “Yes but you said you wouldn’t, I’m getting turned on again.” 

Yuri turns to Victor and the older man chuckles and winks. “Perhaps I changed my mind?” The mischievousness in the alpha’s voice is clear with arousal. 

“Vitya..” The omega’s voice dies in the passionate kiss he receives.The alpha ends the kiss 

“Let’s get out of bath and get more comfortable.” Victor leads Yuri to bed and heads off to find lubricant. The alpha slowly pours lube onto his omega’s penis, same time he kisses his chest and neck. A few minutes later Yuri purrs happily after coming in his husband’s hand. The omega pants on the bed. 

“Now to get you and the bed cleaned up.” 

The younger man looks at his husband.. “But what about you?”  
“Don’t mind me, I just got a bit carried away and I can tell from your eyes that you're exhausted. Stand up a bit so I can clean you.” 

Yuri does as he's told and enjoys a sponge bath from Victor. The alpha quickly changes their bedsheets and helps Yuri back into bed for another cuddle session.

The omega looks at his alpha. “Victor, how come you chose me? You could have any omega in the world...one that would follow any of your whims.” 

The older man chuckles. “And deprive myself of you? I don’t want any omega that just sits and takes everything. Also, your stubborn nature keeps me rooted. Besides, you being an omega is simply a plus, I fell in love with you because of how you are, not your secondary gender. I love you, Yuri.” 

The omega smiles. “And I love you Vitya, with all my heart.” The younger man takes his husband’s hand and places it on where Yuu was sleeping at the moment. 

“Yuri,” Victor whispers quietly.

“Yes?” The omega smiles gently.

“Good night.” The older man kisses his husband as he slowly fell asleep in his arms.

“Good night, Vitya” Yuri answers, yawning.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting a smut i did, so please don't kill me!  
> Also thanks too  EmmyLynna Who helped me beta. You should totally check out her A/B/= fic if you haven't! <3


End file.
